Minecraft!
by Winterblade
Summary: The whole S.A group are playing together on the same Minecraft multiplayer server... You should only read this if you know how to play Minecraft, otherwise it won't make any sense to you.


_**Hi! I got the idea to make this story while playing minecraft. P.S, if you don't know what Minecraft is, search it on Wikipedia.**_

_**(I'm just going to have the story be in the POV of the game. When I have someone talk, that just means they are chatting)**_

Hikari ran through the tree's, running from Tadashi.

_Tadashi: You can't escape me, Hikari!_

_Akira: Leave my angel Hikari alone, Tadashi!_

Hikari lost Tadashi as she sprinted past the tree's.

_**Alright...**_ Hikari thought.**_ I'm going to find Takishima and kill him... Heh heh heh..._**

Hikari took out her sword, silently creeping past the trees.

_Megumi: Ryu, lets form a team together and take down everyone else!_

_Ryu: Sorry, I'm already teamed up with someone._

_Megumi: T_T_

Meanwhile, Kei's character...

Kei had been digging a huge cave in the side of a large mountain. It was nearing night, and he wanted to have shelter from the creepers.

Meanwhile, Akira's character.

Akira scanned her surroundings for Tadashi.

_**I'm going to kill him for all those times he insulted me!**_

She saw Tadashi. He was busy attacking a cow.

Akira, who had earlier obtained a bow, shoot a arrow at his butt.

_Tadashi: OWWIE!_

Tadashi spun around to face Akira.

_Tadashi: Bring it on, Bear Woman!_

_Akira: Shut up!_

Akira shot another arrow at Tadashi. Tadashi, who didn't have any weapons, started to run.

_Tadashi: See ya, Bear Woman!_

_Akira: I thought you where gonna battle me! Come back!_

Too late, Tadashi was already off in the distance.

Akira killed the cow that Tadashi was focused on earlier, and obtained a few pieces of raw meat.

Meanwhile, Hikari's character.

Hikari hid behind a wide three, peeking at Kei. He was busy making a cave in the side of a mountain.

_**Ha! I can just sneak up on him and kill him!**_ Hikari thought evilly and maneuvered closer to Kei.

_Kei: Welcome to our love nest, Miss Second Place._

_Hikari: GAHHH!_

Kei turned around, and pulled out a gold sword.

Hikari, who only had a metal sword, was no match.

_Hikari: Where the hell did you get that!_

_Kei: Dunno._

Hikari thought of running away, but that was too hurtful for her pride as Kei's ultimate rival.

Hikari swung her metal sword, and managed to hit Kei.

Kei hit Hikari with his gold sword. It took down halve of her health.

_Kei: Want to team up, Miss Second Place? We can take down all the others, and face each other one on one at the end._

_Hikari: Sure!_

_Kei: Okay... I'll go find some food. You stay here. But I promise that when I come back, we can spend some quality time together in our love nest._

_Hikari: Love nest!_

_Kei: Yes, our love nest._

_Hikari: ?_

_Kei: Your dense as ever, I see._

_Hikari: Who are you calling dense!_

Kei left the cave.

Meanwhile, Ryu's character.

_Ryu: Lets go kill some people, Jun._

_Jun: Sounds fun._

Jun and Ryu walked slowly, side by side through the plains. No one was in sight.

Ryu readied his bow, will Jun to attack with his pic ax.

Someone was in the distance.

Ryu and Jun started to walk slower, keeping their prey in view.

The person was Megumi. She was staring a lamb, who was walking near her.

Ryu shot her with a arrow.

_Ryu: Sorry Megumi!_

_Megumi: oww!_

Megumi only had a metal pic ax.

She struck Ryu with her pic ax. Ryu shot her with another arrow, and another.

_Megumi was slain by Ryu._

_Jun: Good job, Ryu. But I still feel kinda bad... Sense it's Megumi and all..._

Meanwhile... Jun's character... (Jun was out looking for food while Ryu stayed behind in their tree fort they had built)

Jun was stalking through the night, being very aware for anything.

Suddenly, something whacked him and he lost 3 hearts/

Jun whirled around.

_Jun: CREEPER!_

Jun repeatedly hit it with his newly found pic ax. He eventually killed the creeper.

He didn't get anything for killing the creeper.

Jun still continued through the night, turning around swiftly every couple seconds, in case there was something or someone following him.

Eventually, he came to a large cave which was made on the side of a large mountain.

He got closer, and he saw Hikari by herself.

Jun crept into the cave, and walked in front of her.

_Hikari: AHH! Jun!_

_Tadashi: Relax, I'm not trying to kill you. I want to know if you want join a team together with me and Ryu._

_Hikari: No thanks._

Jun heard rustling in the bushes. He turned around, and saw Kei getting closer.

Kei stopped, and Jun stared at him.

Suddenly, Kei took out his gold sword.

_Jun: AHHH!_

Jun took of running, but Kei killed him in just two hits.]

_Jun was slain by Kei._

_Hikari: Did you find any food?_

_Kei: Yep, plenty._

Kei tossed her 3 apples, and left 3 for himself.

_Hikari: Lets wait the rest of the night out here._

Meanwhile... Tadashi's character...

Tadashi was by a large area of water. He watched octopuses swim in the ocean. Tadashi waited patiently for one of them to swim near the shore so he could kill them.

Suddenly, Tadashi was pushed into the water. As he fell, he saw who had pushed him. It was Akira.

Whenever Tadashi tried to swim back up for air, Akira would push him back down again.

Eventually, he ran out of breath and died.

_Tadashi drowned._

Meanwhile, Ryu's character.

Ryu stalked up behind Akira. She had already killed Tadashi, and she was now hunting octopuses in the water.

Ryu shot 2 arrows at Akira's back. They hit her straight on. She shot back 1 arrow, but Ryu ended her with one more arrow.

_Akira was slain by Ryu._

_**Good, now I only have Kei and Hikari left to kill...**_

(Back to Kei and Hikari's cave)

Kei and Hikari stood next to each other.

_Hikari: Only Ryu's left. Should we go and kill him together?_

_Kei: Yes._

Hikari and Kei sprinted through the night, searching for a glimpse of Ryu.

It was morning, so they didn't have to worry about creepers any more.

Ryu was standing near a lake, watching Hikari and Kei approach. He wanted to fight.

Ryu tried to shoot Hikari with his arrow, but Kei stepped in front of the arrow and took the blow.

Hikari went on Ryu's left and started to slash his side.

Ryu shot another arrow at her, but he was already to close to dying to win against her anyways.

_Ryu was slain by Hikari._

_Kei: It's just you and me, Miss Second Place._

_Hikari: Your going to be saying Miss First Place after this battle!_

However, Hikari had already taken to many blows from Ryu, and Kei had killed her in only one attack.

_Kei is the winner!_

_**Sorry if this story was kinda boring... Anyways, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
